


diamond in the rough

by raffinit



Series: with finesse and fervour; devour me [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: Sylvanas gives her wife a birthday present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts).



> For Zellk, whose amazing piece of artwork inspired this chaos.
> 
> This was split into 2 parts because I wanted everyone to suffer alongside me.

\----------

At first, she had thought of simpler gifts. Tasteful ones; ones that humans often gifted one another on birthdays and anniversaries. Trinkets. Rings and necklaces and assorted clothing for the changing weather. They were all good gifts, certainly, but exactly that — _commonplace_ , and dreadfully _dull_.

It wouldn’t do for the Warchief of the Horde to give her wife something so thoughtless.

Jaina hardly wore jewellery, regardless. Short of her father’s anchor and her wedding band, the most Jaina adorned her skin with were the sapphire earrings that Sylvanas had given her on the first birthday she’d celebrated after their marriage.

So, no.

There would be no point to more jewellery.

...perhaps, accessories?

 

\----------

 

Sylvanas spent the rest of the week planning her gift to perfection. She had seen to the design personally, and its details were finalised and delivered by her own hands the same. She collected it on the day of the feast, inspecting the glossy box and its contents with a shrewd eye.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a curling smile pulled at Sylvanas’ lips. She nodded her approval at the waiting elf, sliding the box shut and handing it back to her. “Very good. A ribbon should be a pleasant finishing touch.”

She found Jaina in their chambers later that evening, bent over slightly at the vanity as she fussed with something in the mirror. Sylvanas stepped into the room and slid the door shut quietly behind her, pausing in her step to appreciate the view her wife was currently presenting.

Their eyes met in the mirror, and Jaina straightened up slowly. “Why aren’t you dressed for the dinner?”

Sylvanas shrugged as she stepped forward, arms folded behind her back. Jaina turned to her then, and her eyes dropped immediately down to the attire her wife was in. The deep burgundy of it accentuated the paleness of her skin, as did the tight cinch of the black corset around her waist, and Sylvanas allowed her eyes to roam freely over the full pleats of her skirts and then back up her body, lingering most on the high-collared fit of it around Jaina’s neck. She took a moment to enjoy the intricate lacework of the collar, noting the delicate-handed patterning of its floral theme cut through with thorns.

Unlike most days, Jaina had her hair pinned up off her neck, unruly strands curling in tendrils around her nape. The enticing plane of bare skin of her shoulders made Sylvanas’ fingers twitch and her teeth itch.

Jaina gave her a knowing, coy smile. “Do you like it?” She swept a hand lazily down her body, settling it on her hip. “I thought the blue was getting a little predictable.”

“Divine,” Sylvanas replied, with a low rasp to her voice. “It’s certainly a flattering shade. Brings out your eyes.” She stepped closer, all but pinning Jaina back against the vanity as she loomed over her wife. Tilting her head down, she slid one hand up along the full curve of Jaina’s hip, squeezing gently.

“You look lovely.”

Reaching out, Jaina laid a hand on her chest, holding her in place when Sylvanas leaned down for a kiss. “Is there a reason why you’re not dressed and ready for my birthday dinner, or are you just being ornery for no reason again?”

Glancing down at her casual hunting doublet and breeches, Sylvanas inclined her head. “I will change.” She leaned in for a kiss again, but Jaina’s hand was an unrelenting pressure on her chest. She huffed. “I wanted to give you your gift first.”

“Oh?” Jaina’s brow arched, eyes brightening slightly as she peered around behind Sylvanas’ back slightly. “What is it?” She reached back for it, but Sylvanas stepped away, lifting the box out of range before she could get ahold of it.

Sylvanas smirked. “I’ll trade it to you for a kiss.”

Rolling her eyes, Jaina reached up to grasp Sylvanas’ chin between two fingers and tilt her head down. They kissed, warm and chaste, but before Sylvanas could deepen it further, Jaina stepped back and held out a hand expectantly. “Gift, please.”

“So impatient,” Sylvanas chided her, though her smile was wicked and her eyes glowed as she produced the box with a flourish. It was comfortably-sized and fit into her hand, polished wood dyed in the rich, dark shades of Kul Tiran green and the shape of the anchor sigil imprinted in elegant gold. The bow wrapped around it was a similar shade of deep gold, glinting in the light of the room. The unassuming size of it belied its weight, and she watched as Jaina’s eyes lit up curiously.

“Happy birthday, Jaina,” she said, placing it carefully into Jaina’s hands.

Jaina hummed curiously, weighing the box in her hand. “Heavier than it looks.” She glanced back up at Sylvanas with a slightly suspicious look that was overlaid by a youthful sort of eagerness.

Sylvanas smiled, gesturing towards the box. “Open it.”

Carefully, Jaina obeyed. She unravelled the bow with delicate fingers, depositing in Sylvanas’ hand when the Warchief offered it. Unlocking its polished clasp, she pulled open the lid slowly and peered inside. Her eyes dropped down to its contents, confusion colouring her gaze before they widened with realisation. A deep flush rose over the crest of her cheekbones, freckles darkening in a lovely brand across the ridge of her nose. She looked up at Sylvanas, a rush of wariness and excitement and disbelief playing across her face.

“H-how —”

“I collected it from the house of assignation myself,” Sylvanas assured her. She watched for a moment as Jaina continued to marvel and gape at her gift, and smirked. “Do you like it?”

Ever so carefully, Jaina reached into the box and took the gift into her hand.

The plug was a sleek, elegantly-made thing; polished to a shine with its steel gleaming in the light. It tapered smoothly from tip to base, though even by sight, Sylvanas knew that the bulbous girth of it was certainly the kind of challenge Jaina thrived on.

Adorning the base was a sparkling amethyst, dark and near-iridescent with the way its glittered from shade-to-shade. A low thrill stirred in Sylvanas’ belly at the look on Jaina’s face when she turned the plug over in her hand to peer at it. The engraving had been a delicate touch, made with the finest tools, but its ridged form was clear enough to see even from where she stood.

“Well?”

Jaina blinked, startling slightly as she tore her gaze away from the toy, a heady flush marring the pale skin of her cheeks and a faraway glaze in her eyes. “W-what?”

Sylvanas arched a brow, smirking slowly. “Do you like it, dear?” She gestured towards the amethyst stone. “I had it custom-made just for you. The crest is a personal touch.”

“The crest —”

“Mine, of course,” she drawled, eyes gleaming wickedly. “A personal one I only ever used when... _claiming_ things for my own.”

A shuddering breath came from Jaina’s throat, her lashes fluttering slightly as she brought the edge of her lip between white teeth. Her grip tightened over the widest girth of the plug, and Sylvanas caught the faintest breath of liquid heat.

With her voice a low croak, her wife said, “Y-you’ve never — I’ve never seen you use it before.”

“I thought I’d save it for a special occasion.”

Jaina made a strained noise in her chest.

“Would you like to wear it?” Sylvanas asked quietly, though the suggestion in her voice was more of a statement.  
  
Jaina’s throat worked, the intricate lace collar rippling against her skin. With a stilted breath, she nodded.  
  
The grin that spread across Sylvanas’ face was slow and wicked. “Lay back, then. Pull up your skirts. I can smell your arousal already.”

She moved back towards the bed, climbing back onto it just enough for her to lean comfortably on her elbows. She reached forward and bundled her skirts up slowly, teeth worrying the edge of her lip as Sylvanas came looming forward with a low purr of approval. Her eyes glazed over slightly, her lips plush and red and parting to speak, but no sound came as Sylvanas slid her own broad hands over her legs.

“My,” Sylvanas hummed, gliding her hands up bare skin, carefully pushing the pleated material back. “What have we here?” Her eyebrows arched slightly in surprise at the presence of black lace beneath the skirts, and she allowed herself the slow luxury of tracing her fingers over the nearest strap, tugging the garter. It snapped back against Jaina with a sharp sound, and above her, she heard Jaina’s breath shudder.  
  
The soft, heady scent of wetness made a deep hunger burn in her belly.

“Were you expecting a different sort of celebration tonight, Lord Admiral?” She pressed her lips against Jaina’s knee, scraping her teeth against the fair skin there and sucking a dark bruise into it languidly.  
  
Jaina’s hips gave an answering roll beneath the skirt. “I wanted to feel pretty,” she said, breathless and low.  
  
Sylvanas’ eyes flashed, and over the bundle of material, she met Jaina’s glassy-eyed ones. She pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss along her thigh. “Have I not been lavishing you with enough attention?” She slid her hands up further, gliding over the pattern of straps and lace, finally brushing up against the rapidly dampening seam of her underwear. “Do you require me to double my efforts in reminding you that you are _to die for_?”

“You do enough,” Jaina breathed, rocking her hips up impatiently against Sylvanas’ questing mouth. “You always do. I just like the feeling of it against my skin.”

“Mmn. I certainly appreciate their look on you.” She pressed in closer, kneeling comfortably at the foot of the bed, bullying Jaina's legs open wider with the sheer broadness of her frame. She nipped gently along one of Jaina's thigh, laving her tongue over the pale freckling marks that dotted her skin like a constellation of stars. “Spread.”

Jaina's breath came out in a low moan, and she reached down between her legs, fingers sliding down against the damp seat of her underwear and pulling the material aside.  
  
A low, hungry growl erupted from Sylvanas' throat, and she lowered her head to give Jaina's slick folds a soft, nuzzling kiss.

The trembling thighs against her ears twitched, and from above, she heard Jaina let out a soft mewl at the touch. Delicate fingers jerked, fumbling against the silk of her underwear as she struggled to hold it in place. Sylvanas pressed her tongue in a flat, languid pass against flushed folds, dipping in along Jaina’s entrance before sweeping her tongue over her clit.

Sliding the plug from its velvet enclosure, Sylvanas dragged the cool metal of it against Jaina’s heated skin, pressing her thighs apart with a firm grip when Jaina hissed sharply at the chill of it. She teased it up over one leg, and then the other, stroking the wide, bulbous head of it along the seam of her wife’s thighs. She allowed it to dip once over the plump, swollen folds of Jaina’s cunt, stroking in a long glide from her clit down along her entrance, twisting it gently against slick, velvet flesh before pulling it away.

She slid one hand along flushed, plump folds, spreading them open to press a kiss to the clenching walls of her entrance. The wetness that gathered against her fingers could only be considered _lewd_ for how much of it leaked from her wife, and Sylvanas smeared an idle pattern into Jaina’s thigh.

“Not on the dress!” Jaina hissed, and Sylvanas felt a cuff from a reproachful knee against her ear.

Chuckling, she pressed another kiss to Jaina’s hole before sliding the plug’s head against her entrance. Any other protest died on Jaina’s lips then, replaced by needy, shuddering moans as Sylvanas parted her folds between long fingers and began easing the plug into her. Her thighs twitched again, walls fluttering and clenching around the intrusion, and Sylvanas could see each contracting wave of it in the pulse of her clit.

Sylvanas glanced up over Jaina’s body, eyes darkening with lust at the sight of her wife’s head thrown back, neck exposed and tendons taut under flushed skin as she gasped and moaned to the ceiling.

“A-ah!” Jaina’s hand trembled, and Sylvanas felt the damp cloth press against her cheek briefly before she tugged it back into place. “T-that's — ah, _fuck_ — that's th-thick.”

“Just the way you like it,” Sylvanas hummed, nuzzling against the swollen bud of Jaina's clit. She gave the toy a twist, thrusting it in a slow, torturous pace until she could feel Jaina's walls relax somewhat. The plug slid in a fraction of an inch deeper, her folds bulging and vulgar around the widest girth of it, and Jaina let out a squeal.

“Hush, dear,” she said, low and sharp before licking around the top of Jaina’s clit. “You don’t want people to find us like this, do you?”

Jaina made a broken whimper, grinding her hips up to coax the plug deeper, chest heaving with each panting breath she took. “Ah — p-put it in —”

Spreading out one broad hand over Jaina’s trembling thigh, Sylvanas soothed her with a gentle knead of her fingers into the taut muscle. “Slowly,” she coaxed, pressing the plug in with a torturous pressure.

“Faster,” Jaina whined, digging her feet into the floor and bucking her hips upwards.

WIth a soft and indulgent sigh, Sylvanas pressed a kiss along the damp seam of Jaina’s thigh. It was a birthday gift, after all. “As you wish.” With a careful, decisive thrust, Sylvanas slotted the plug inside her completely. Jaina made a broken, guttural sound, and Sylvanas had to brace a hand between the cradle of her hips to keep her wife from arching completely off the bed.

She hushed and crooned at Jaina, kissing along her thighs still and stroking slick fingers over her skin. It wasn’t long before Jaina slumped back down onto the bed, whimpering and writhing slightly. Sylvanas leaned back and savoured the sight — Jaina sprawled out on their bed, skirts rumpled and gathered around her hips, the intricate lines of silk and lace gracing her pale skin. The wet, lewd splay of her folds bulged open and clenched tight around the plug. Her swollen clit, pulsing with need beneath its hood.

“Well?” she purred. “Is it to your liking?”

Jaina took a moment before she replied, chest heaving as she gulped back each breath. Her response came out in a broken, ragged moan. “ _Fuck_.”

Sylvanas chuckled, dragging her fangs along the pale skin of Jaina’s thigh and nipping there. The amethyst glistened, wetness smeared over the polished steel, and she pressed a soft kiss to it before carefully sliding Jaina’s underwear back into place. Rising to her feet, she reached up and smoothed the pleated skirts back down, brushing them down neatly.

A questioning noise came from further up on the bed, and Sylvanas gave her a devious smirk as she loomed over Jaina’s prone form. She tilted her head and peered down at her wife, relishing the sight of her flushed cheeks and the dazed look in her eyes. She dropped her head down and caught Jaina’s parted lips for a kiss, swallowing the moan that came forth.

A low noise of protest followed when she pulled away. Smirking, she said, “I must get ready for dinner.”

Jaina took a moment to struggle upright, gasping sharply as she froze on the bed. Her arms trembled against the sheets as she sank her teeth into her lower lip and promptly laid back down. “Oh,  _fuck_.” Her hips gave an involuntary roll against the bed.

Sylvanas eyed her hungrily, grinning. “Come now, Lord Admiral. Let’s not rumple your pretty skirts.” She reached out and took hold of Jaina’s hand, pulling her up slowly. The low whine that came from her throat only made Sylvanas grin wider.

Flailing out a hand, Jaina stumbled into her, nails sinking viciously into the material of her doublet. She gasped, burying her face into Sylvanas’ chest to muffle the noise, and Sylvanas crooned at her gently, kissing the crown of her head. The smell of her arousal was faint; shrouded beneath double-lined skirts, but to Sylvanas, it was encompassing.

It was nearly enough to make her mouth water. But it was enough that she could savour the taste of Jaina in her throat.

Jaina dug her nails harder into her doublet, and Sylvanas arched a brow. When she lifted her face, her cheeks had taken on a ruddy shade. “Make me come.”

“No.” Sylvanas gave her hip a soothing knead, which only seemed to aggravate her wife further.

The hand in her doublet tightened threateningly. “At least — _once_.” The word came strained between gritted teeth, and Sylvanas watched Jaina’s eyes glaze over with need again.

She shook her head; the hand on Jaina’s hip squeezed just enough to jostle her, and Sylvanas grinned at the sharp hiss it elicited. “No.”

“ _P_ _lease_.”

“... _No_.” She pressed a kiss to the crown of Jaina’s head again.

A faint glow of arcane began to prickle under Jaina’s skin, lighting a path in faint hues of purple and blue over her body. She dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, sucking in a hard, steadying breath that warmed the material of her doublet. She lifted her head again, and Sylvanas saw the same vibrant shade in her eyes.

“Sylvanas —”

“Behave and sit on the bed while I change.” Sylvanas gave her ass a hard squeeze. “ _Do not move_.”

Jaina eyed her incredulously. “You can’t be serious.”

She dropped her other hand to Jaina’s hip as well, walking her wife backwards to the bed again. “Sit.”

Jaina hesitated at the edge of the bed, hands flexing at her side. “I’d prefer to stand.”

Sylvanas arched a brow slowly, glancing from the bed back to Jaina with a low look. “Sit down,” she repeated, a warning in her tone.

Swallowing thickly, Jaina met her gaze with a flicker of defiance before she lowered herself onto the bed with trembling care. She gripped the edge of the bed and slouched forward with a ragged breath, anchoring herself in place.

“Good girl.”

The withering glare she received in reply made Sylvanas smile again. She said nothing further, only began undoing the buttons and lacing of her doublet. She undressed without hurry, unravelling the apparel in deliberate movements that were tracked by Jaina’s keen gaze. It was still a strange feeling; knowing how much Jaina appreciated the aesthetic of her body. Much of it carried scars from Undeath that would never fade. Old scars stitched and sunken, skin split apart across her chest where the white of bone showed through.

Sylvanas never cared much for the wounds she carried in life or Undeath, but she understood the fact that her body would never hold the same appeal to a lover. How could it? It was damaged goods, really. The mark Frostmourne had left on her body was still a bitter brand she carried.

They had been married some few years now, and still, the dark hunger in Jaina’s eyes threw her.

Bare from the waist up, Sylvanas gave Jaina a coy little head tilt at the heavy breath her wife took. She could see the fine sheen of sweat building along Jaina’s hairline, the faint blue of her magic flaring as the room cooled.

“Are you warm, dear?” she asked.

Jaina made a non-committal noise in her throat, eyes lingering still on Sylvanas’ body. “Will you wear purple tonight? It’s such a flattering shade on you.” She shifted on the bed, the move followed by a quick hitch of her breath.

“Would you like me to match your colours?”

“Burgundy goes well with purple. I remember you sent new orders to the tailor last week.”

“I did.” Sylvanas made a show of turning towards the large wardrobe pressed along the furthest wall of their room, pulling open the doors and skimming her fingers thoughtfully over the selection of formalwear. She produced a doublet in a rich, dark shade of purple; one shade darker than her usual Forsaken colours. Its shoulder pads and front was adorned with intricate elven patterning in gleaming silver threads.

She slid it over her shoulders and began fastening its buttons, ears twitching at the low noise that came from the bed. She peered over her shoulder, brows lifting at the way Jaina’s hips moved against the bed. “Don’t,” she warned.

Jaina’s breath came out in a ragged and trembling sound, her voice low and pleading. “Just once —”

Sylvanas glanced at her sharply, fastening the button of the high collar. The look was enough to silence Jaina's plea, and Sylvanas smoothed her hands over the doublet slowly as she moved towards the bed. “Were you allowed?”

“N-No —”

She reached down and slid her fingers under Jaina's chin, tilting her face upwards. “Would you like to, my heart? For your birthday?”

Jaina's eyes slid shut, breath low and harsh as she nuzzled her face into Sylvanas’ hand, pressing her nose into her wrist to breathe in the scent of her skin. “Yes.”

Sylvanas slid her thumb along the glossy sheen of Jaina's plump lower lip, eyes tracing the high flush of her cheekbones. “...After dinner, then.”

Jaina’s lips curled back into a scowl. “Wretch.”

Grinning, Sylvanas bent down and gave her a light peck on the lips. “As if you would have me any other way.”

There was a knock at the door then, and they looked up in unison at the sound. “Enter,” she said, glancing at Jaina impishly.

Alina appeared in the doorway, hesitating as she glanced between them. She bowed low. “D-ark Lady. Lord Admiral. The Regent Lord sent me to collect you in time for the dinner celebrations.”

Sylvanas glanced at Jaina for a moment, a smirk growing on her face as she turned back to Alina. “We're coming.” She regarded the dark ranger for a moment, and taking pity, she inclined her head almost kindly. “Carry on, Alina. We will make our way ourselves.”

Alina bowed low again, something like relief in her voice. “As you wish, Dark Lady.” With a quick glance at Jaina, the dark ranger disappeared back down the hallway.

“The poor girl,” Sylvanas drawled, turning back to Jaina and smoothing a hand over her doublet once more. “She endures so much from us.”

“She’s not the only one,” Jaina muttered.

Chuckling, she reached out and gently eased Jaina upright. She cradled her wife close when Jaina slumped against her slightly, skin bristling with a constant flow of her magic as she buried her face into Sylvanas’ chest and moaned.

“Will you survive the night like this?” Sylvanas asked, amusement colouring her words as Jaina swept her hands idly over the broad plane of her chest and shoulders.

Jaina let out a hum that was both appreciative and strained. “I would if you’d let me come.”

Shaking her head, Sylvanas pulled back and tapped a finger against Jaina’s nose. “I know how you get. One is never enough. And we can’t be late for dinner, can we?” She grinned at the murderous look Jaina gave her, and slid one hand down to the small of her back. “Come now. Are you ready to greet your guests, Lord Admiral?”

It took her a moment, head dipped against Sylvanas’ chest still as she steadied her breathing and grounded herself. The air between pulsed faintly with more of her magic, and Sylvanas saw the flush in he cheeks calm somewhat.

“No cheating,” she warned.

Jaina opened her eyes then, the blues of them brighter than before. “Would you rather I sweat through my dress? _Drip_ through it?”

The thought made Sylvanas’ eyes flash and the heat in her belly blaze. The stirring in her own loins was tempting to indulge, but for the moment it was but a muted sensation. Incomparable to what Jaina was enduring. “Tempting,” she purred, kissing Jaina slow and deep. She felt Jaina’s hand sink into the material of her doublet, pulling her close, but Sylvanas pried it away gently, pulling back with a grin. “But we have celebrations to attend.”

“I hate you,” Jaina growled.

“Of course, dear.” Sylvanas held out her arm for Jaina to take.

They managed the walk from their chambers to the great hall with little fanfare. Short of pausing a moment or two when Jaina’s grip on her arm tightened and her pace faltered. She waited each time, patient and wordless as her wife took several deep breaths before continuing. At some point, she paused to glance at Jaina when they were far enough away between sentries.

“Last chance,” she said, jerking her head towards a hidden alcove of the hallway. “It will be a long night. Only say the word, and I’ll relieve you of your pretty little gift until the celebrations are done.”

It was a genuine offer but equal parts a challenge. Sylvanas knew her wife all too well by that point — stubborn, the Lord Admiral was, and unwilling to back down from a challenge. When Jaina set her jaw and thrust it out imperiously, she knew the response before she heard it.

“I’m fine,” Jaina said, a grit to her words and a steely look in her eyes. She met Sylvanas’ gaze with a narrow-eyed look of determination.

Sylvanas inclined her head, smiling out of the corner of her mouth. “As my lady wife says.” She paused when Jaina reached up and smoothed her hand over the embroidery on the padded shoulders of her doublet to get at a stray thread.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Jaina took another slow breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

Their entrance is announced with all of the pomp and circumstance befitting of their station; as is appropriate on the birthday celebrations for the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. Sylvanas stood with Jaina on her arm, glowing eyes sweeping over the crowd with the same languid sort of haughtiness being Warchief afforded her. It was a hearty-sized crowd, consisting mostly of Alliance members and the rare number of Kul Tiran nobility. A scattering of Horde members lingered among the crowd, and a glance down the way confirmed the presence of her sisters.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes slightly, but made no comment. Instead, she watched Jaina closely, peering at the schooled features of her wife’s face and the regal tilt of her chin as she smiled at her friends and family. The crowd cheered and clapped as they moved into the space of the great hall. Jaina kept her hand firmly set against Sylvanas’ arm, squeezing intermittently whenever they paused to greet their guests.

She was only released when Katherine came forward to pull her daughter into a tight embrace, and Sylvanas stepped back to watch in amusement at the flush that built on Jaina’s face when she pulled back.

“You look lovely, dear,” Katherine cooed, stroking a hand along Jaina’s cheek. She smiled, and then glanced at Sylvanas, with whom she exchanged a polite nod. “You’re certainly the most handsome couple in the room.”

“I wouldn’t sell yourself so short,” Sylvanas drawled, giving her admiralty garb an appraising once-over. “You could certainly give Jaina a run for her money, Lady Proudmoore.”

Katherine chuckled. “I suppose it’s only fair that my daughter is showered with attention on her birthday, no?” She gave Jaina a warm smile again, and kissed her cheek once more.

They mingled where necessary, gliding through the masses as they exchanged greetings and well wishes. Jaina moved seamlessly among the crowd, smiling and exchanging kisses and hugs where necessary. Each time she did, though, Sylvanas saw the slight brace in her spine, the grit in her teeth that wasn’t entirely a smile before she leaned in for a chaste peck on the cheek or a hug. She could feel the faint pulse of magic lingering around Jaina; barely noticeable by anyone else, but Sylvanas knew her better than the rest.

Their encounter with Vereesa and Alleria was stiff but civil enough for such celebrations. Sylvanas bristled mildly when each of them came forward to hug Jaina, Vereesa’s lingering more than Alleria’s. She did not offer the same, and was almost relieved for the distant, almost militarised way Alleria regarded her. She ignored the look of reproach her eldest sister cast at her and the one of sharp longing that Vereesa gave her when she stepped away from Vereesa’s outstretched arms.

“A time and place,” she said stiffly.

Vereesa inclined her head, her words coming stilted and distant. “Of course. You look well, though.”

“And you the same.” When they moved away, she felt her wife squeeze gently at her arm.

“It’s my birthday,” Jaina reminded her, low and muttering. “And they’re your sisters. I thought you were on speaking terms?”

“Wasn’t that _speaking_?”

The sigh she got in reply was mild and exasperated. “It’s just for tonight.”

“We do not hug,” Sylvanas sniffed. “And you’ll forgive me if I’m _territorial_ tonight.”  She smirked, and Jaina glanced at her sidelong with a warning.

They moved away to the head table eventually, and Sylvanas pulled out a seat for her, watching keenly at the way Jaina settled herself carefully into her chair, throat bobbing as she slid her seat in. With her hands grasping the back of Jaina’s chair still, Sylvanas leaned down over a shoulder. Low and husky, she asked, “Enjoying yourself, dear?”

The sweet smile on her lips belied the murderous look in Jaina’s eyes. “ _Painfully_ so.”

Sylvanas chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. They sat through dinner placidly enough; the chatter around them was idle and merry, and even Greymane seemed to be on his best behaviour. Lor’themar sat to her right, and Sylvanas allowed a thin, delicate tendril to unfurl from beneath the tablecloth, sliding it gently along the hem of Jaina’s skirt as she turned to him. “How was your visit to Boralus, Regent Lord?” she asked, grinning at him beatifically when Jaina gave a jerk.

She glanced down at the table and saw Jaina’s hand resting by her plate. Reaching out casually, she gave it a little squeeze. She felt Jaina twist her wrist to twine their fingers — perfectly sweet, perfectly innocent — and dug her short nails into her skin. Sylvanas made no reaction, only allowed the tendril to inch slowly upwards along Jaina’s ankle.

Lor’themar glanced from her to Jaina, shrugging as he swallowed his bite of food. “Pleasant,” he replied simply.

The tendril slid further up along Jaina’s calf, and Sylvanas felt the table jostle slightly when she jerked. Feigning a worried little frown, she turned to look at her wife. “Alright, dear?”

Jaina bore her teeth in a smile that wasn’t in any way friendly. “Just fine.”

Shrugging, Sylvanas gave her hand a little squeeze again, then turned back to Lor’themar with her chin on her free hand on the table. “I am _painfully_ curious as to what your ‘leave of absence for official delegation business in Kul Tiras’ was.” She glanced down the table to Katherine, caught in the midst of a conversation between Jaina and Anduin.

Lor’themar gave her a narrow-eyed glare over the rim of his wine goblet.

“You have to admit that it’s rather _suspect_ that I don’t quite recall assigning you to any official business there.”

“And yet you approved my leave request,” he remarked, sipping his wine primly.

Sylvanas shrugged, picking up her own (mostly untouched) goblet and swirling the wine idly. “I understand the importance of maintaining good relations with a powerhouse like Kul Tiras...and my mother-in-law.” She took a slow sip, relishing the heady taste of it in her throat; the combination of Jaina and wine. “I should be grateful that you’re taking such initiative in... _servicing_ Lady Proudmoore.”

Lor’themar let out an indignant sputter, choking on a swallow of wine. He thumped at his own chest for a moment, gasping and wheezing as Saurfang beat at his back helpfully.

As the others peered down the way at him, Sylvanas gave Jaina a wicked little smirk from behind her wine goblet, slithering the tendril up further beneath her skirts until it touched the skin of her inner thigh. She would have pressed further had Jaina not met it with a stinging lash of her own magic. The tendril recoiled and retreated back into Sylvanas like a cowed puppy.

“Spoilsport,” she huffed, to which Jaina merely glared in response.

Dinner continued without further fanfare. Sylvanas even allowed herself to engage in whatever droll and meandering conversation that Vereesa was desperately trying to pull her into. Something about Alleria’s marriage to the Life-Binder, who seemed content with being attached to Alleria’s hip for most of the night. The thought stirred something in her; she wasn’t entirely sure what, but it was _s_ _omething_ , and Sylvanas supposed that it was better than bitterness and resentment.

Jaina, however, was _thrilled_ at the prospect, and Sylvanas could admit (not entirely begrudgingly) that Alexstrasza was a marked improvement over _that man_.

She remembered taking great pleasure in being the one to personally end his life, though she couldn’t imagine Alleria reacting well to being told ‘you’re welcome’ about it.

It is what it is, and Sylvanas did not think to dwell on it further.

The night carried on with more wine and ale and port, and by the peak of it, there were merry shanties sung and birthday candles blown. Sylvanas had ensured that the cake was sumptuous and overbearingly large, made in Jaina’s favourite flavours that her wife delighted in discovering when Sylvanas fed her a piece. She smiled at the way Jaina’s eyes lit up, and then darkened coyly when she looked up at her.

Her frosting-tipped fingers were taken in Jaina’s, and Sylvanas watched wordlessly with blazing eyes as her wife took them into her mouth and sucked them clean.

“Lord Admiral,” she chided playfully. “In front of your guests?”

Jaina shrugged elegantly, licking the edge of her lip. A heady flush had taken residence in her cheeks for most of the night, and when she looked up then, Sylvanas saw it darkening across the spread of freckles on her cheeks. “I didn’t want it to go to waste.”

“And how did you like it, dear?”

The look she gave Sylvanas made her belly flare with heat. “It was _delicious_.”

With cake eaten and more drinks to be had, the band began a tune; Kul Tiran and jaunty that lured out even the most dour-looking guests. Sylvanas’ brows arched in surprise when Lor’themar glided onto the dance floor smoothly with Katherine in hand. “I haven’t seen him smile like that in over a thousand years.” Her nose twitched when she saw Katherine throw her head back and laugh. “I’m not quite sure I want to.”

“They’re just having a good time,” Jaina said, leaning her head against Sylvanas’ arm.

“I hope you don’t mind having a stepfather.”

“ _Tch_.” Jaina pinched her in the side. “Don’t joke about that.”

“Is it a joke if it’s happening right before our eyes —”

Jaina thumped her head gently against her shoulder, laughter in her voice. “ _Stop_.”

She glanced down at her wife, noting the slight sway in her body and the flex in her fingers as she moved in time to the song. Sylvanas tilted her head, mouth curving in amusement as Jaina stared out at the dance floor. Dropping her voice into a low whisper, she asked, “Would you like to dance, Jaina?”

Jaina peered at her sharply, eyes narrowing with suspicion as she straightened up to her full height. “I’m quite alright, thank you.”

“The birthday girl should at least share a dance with her wife, no?” she asked, sliding her hand down over Jaina’s hip and giving it a squeeze. Her eyes brightened when Jaina made a hitched noise in her throat, lashes fluttering before she tightened her jaw and glared.

She gave Jaina a challenging little smirk, spreading her fingers across the material of her skirts possessively as the dance floor began to fill. “Well, Lord Admiral?” She made a show of bowing low at the hip, sliding her touch away from Jaina’s hip and extending it outwards instead. “Won’t you spare your most adoring subject a dance?”

“Alina’s busy dancing with Lyana,” Jaina drawled, but took her hand regardless.

Sylvanas chuckled, pressing a tender kiss to her hand before pulling Jaina into her arms. “Be glad that I know she serves me first, or I’d have to have a _very stern_ talking-to with Alina.”

A wry smile pulled at Jaina’s lips as she rolled her eyes, and Sylvanas pulled her close as she led them onto the dance floor. The crowd parted readily for the pair, a slight hush filling the room as the band died down and prepared another tune for them. They moved into position, and facing Jaina fully now, Sylvanas could see the faint glow of her magic illuminating beneath her skin, the scent of her perfume oil cut through by the sharp scent of arcane — like shaved steel and the cold. She could feel the prickle of it in Jaina’s touch; the impressive composure and calm her wife was exuding despite the gathering storm that was brewing beneath her skirts and her skin.

Wrapping her arm around Jaina’s waist, she pulled them flush together, grinning at the flutter of long lashes as she did so. “Shall we dance, Jaina?”

When Jaina opened her eyes again, they were glowing. “Lead the way, Warchief.”

So they danced. She led them into a waltz, a ballroom classic that saw them sweeping across the dance floor in a seamless whirl of burgundy and purple. Jaina’s grip on her hand and shoulder tightened on the first spin, nails digging in hard when they moved into the first dip, and leaned in so close, Sylvanas could smell the richness of port on her breath. She slid her hand up along the small of Jaina’s back and felt her shiver.

They straightened, and Sylvanas slid her hand around Jaina’s waist to pull their hips flush together. The hiss in her wife’s throat made Sylvanas’ eyes flash; she could all but hear Jaina’s heart pounding in her chest.

She gave their twined fingers a squeeze as they twirled. “With me?”

Jaina made a strangled hum in her throat, breath laboured. “F-finish it. But after —”

“I’ll whisk you away,” she promised, and quickened the pace of their steps when the music began to swell. They spun and spun and spun, Sylvanas’ long strides grounding them as they moved. Despite her predicament, Jaina met each long-legged movement easily, the only telltale sign of her struggle being the rapidness of her breaths. It was a seamless rhythm; two bodies gliding as one, eyes only for each other.

There was nothing else in the world that mattered to Sylvanas.

The song ended with a wild flair, and Sylvanas squeezed Jaina tightly around the waist as she dipped her the final time, leaning in close enough that their breaths mingled as one.

“Will you grant me the favour of a kiss, birthday girl?” she whispered, and pressed so close she could smell the faint scent of sweat and slickness. A low growl bubbled in her throat at the thought of hitching Jaina’s skirts up over her hips and devouring her for all to see.

Jaina said nothing, only pulled her down for a deep, searing kiss that was followed by thunderous applause around them. Sylvanas swept her upright then, never breaking the kiss, growling against Jaina’s gasps when a hand slid up to cup the back of her neck.

When she pulled back, Jaina’s eyes were _wild_. “I’m ready.”

“At your command,” Sylvanas said, and straightened up. “But first — a bow and a bid to our esteemed guests goodnight, yes?” She spun Jaina outward until they were both facing the crowd, and with a quick shared glance, swept her free hand grandly outward.

As one, she bent low into a dramatic bow at the same time Jaina dropped into a regal curtsey. The crowd around them exploded in another drowning wave of applause and cheers. Sylvanas pulled Jaina back to her by their joined hands, and together they melted back among the masses.

Once they were well out of range, Jaina swept them up in a plume of arcane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina gets her birthday present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't know what to say...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...enjoy?

They materialised behind the doors of their chambers with a rush of arcane and the scent of burnt ozone lingering. Jaina staggered slightly as they landed, and Sylvanas braced her readily; pinning her facedown against the doors with a firm hand. She crowded Jaina against it, burying her face into the sweet-scented lushness of her wife’s hair, purring at the familiarity of it encompassing her senses.

Nuzzling against Jaina’s ear, Sylvanas growled, “It is a mercy that we left when we did, or I would have ravished you there on the dance floor.”

The whimper in Jaina's throat took on a higher, more desperate tilt as she rocked her hips back against Sylvanas. “Just — I just need your hand —”

Sylvanas rocked her hips forward instead, purring against Jaina's ear at the strangled wail it elicited. She slid one hand quickly beneath her wife's skirts, hissing at the trail of wetness she met along Jaina's thigh. “Are you so desperate for my touch already?” she cooed, tracing her fingers over wet lace and silk, teasing over the outline of the plug.

“You mean  _after_ I suffered through dinner? _Touch me_ , damn you,” Jaina hissed, bracing her hands harder against the doors and pushing back against her hold.

Sylvanas pulled her hand away quickly, sinking her nails into the trembling muscle of Jaina's thigh and dragging a hard score up the length of it. She bore down with more of her weight against her wife's back, growling low into Jaina's ear as she slowly forced the air out of living lungs. “Behave,” she warned. She sank her nails into the top of Jaina's thigh and held there until the Lord Admiral made a shuddering groan and went limp.

A broken sob escaped Jaina as she squirmed against Sylvanas' hold, fingers flexing against the wooden panels of the door. “Sylvanas, _please_.”

“I have you,” Sylvanas soothed her, pressing a gentle kiss along her temple. “Just a little longer.” She slid cool fingers over the raised welts she'd left, soothing the skin there before sliding her hand further upwards. The damp seat of Jaina's underwear was tugged aside, and Sylvanas purred low in her throat with approval when Jaina's head kicked back at the touch. She pressed two fingers against the gem of the plug, rotating it in place in a torturous circle.

Jaina shivered from her scalp down to her toes, thighs clamping down tight as she sobbed and gasped. Sylvanas held her firmly in place with one arm, continuing mercilessly with her other hand until she felt the telltale jerk and rock of Jaina's hips. “Are you close, dear?” she hummed, nuzzling against Jaina's ear and nipping the shell of it.

“Yes,” Jaina panted, gulping back a breath. “Y-yes yes yes —”

Sylvanas pulled her hand away and stepped back, smirking at the outraged squeal that followed from Jaina. She saw her wife’s fingers claw into the door, power flaring from the tips of her fingers as she came away with ribbons of wood. For a moment, Jaina did nothing more; trembling and heaving in place as the room filled with the low thrum of her magic. It rolled off her in waves, and the sheer intensity of it combined with the sharp scent of arousal nearly made Sylvanas swoon.

When Jaina looked over her shoulder, she saw _murder_ in her eyes.

Smirking, she took another step back. “Turn over for me. I want to see exactly how far those laces and silks go.”

Despite the unbridled rage and lust in her face, Jaina turned slowly on her heels, the blues of her eyes glowing as she reached up to undo the pins in her hair, unspooling her thick hair from its coil. She shook her head slightly, and Sylvanas watched with rapt attention at the way lustrous white spilt down over freckled shoulders, spooling and curling at the ends.

“I do love your hair down,” she murmured. “It frames your eyes so beautifully.”

Jaina flushed, reaching to unfasten the lacing of her corset. “I hope you know I’m going to make you _suffer_ for this,” she vowed, tugging the corset from her skirts.

“Enduring dinner was suffering enough,” Sylvanas assured her with a purr, the coy smile on her lips giving way to dark hunger at each inch of skin Jaina exposed. “Knowing beneath your skirts that you were _dripping_ with need, and still so ladylike with your graces.”

“How was that suffering for _you_?”

“You don’t know what it took to keep myself from debasing you on that table after your little _show_ with the cake icing,” Sylvanas muttered darkly.

“At this point, I wish you would have.”

She unravelled her skirts the rest of the way, and Sylvanas watched hungrily as the material pooled around her booted feet. Her eyes widened and then darkened even further when she caught sight of black lace encompassing her wife’s pale thighs. It was an intricate patterning of lace in some sort of floral motif, made of thin straps and gauzy material that only emphasised the glistening wetness running along Jaina’s inner thighs.

Her eyes snapped up to Jaina’s face and narrowed slightly at the smug look she saw there. The silken blouse fell off one freckled shoulder, and then another, and as Jaina held it bundled to her chest, Sylvanas realised that the elegant lacework gracing her wife’s neck was an entirely separate entity from her dress.

Jaina dropped the blouse, and Sylvanas felt her breath hitch.

The collar adorning her throat was part of an even more intricate lace piece than Sylvanas had initially thought. Elegant lines of floral patterning that led down along her pale shoulders, fine straps of black silk and lace that came together in a bustier that webbed itself around Jaina’s ample breasts.

Her eyes dropped to Jaina’s breasts and blazed with wild hunger at the sight of dusky nipples and the faded bruises from their previous night’s encounter. Reaching out a hand, she made a step towards her wife —

Only to have Jaina move away. “Hands to yourself,” she commanded.

Sylvanas stared at her incredulously for a moment. “Is this revenge, then?”

“This is you _behaving_ while I get comfortable.” Jaina levelled her with a hard glare until she straightened, dropping her hand to her side in a fist. The look gave way to an imperious little thrust of her chin, and Sylvanas rocked back on her heels to watch as Jaina stepped out of her dress, moving in slow, deliberate movements towards the bed.

A low, predatory growl rumbled in her chest, but Sylvanas kept her hands firmly at her sides, flexing them into tight fists. Her ear flicked hard as she caught the wafting scent of Jaina’s perfume and the salty-sweet combination of sweat and slickness. She watched wordlessly as Jaina moved carefully towards the bed, easing herself down with a sigh, shivering in relief before letting out a weak moan.

Sylvanas’ eyes dropped down to the sheets, the blaze of them brightening at the smear of wetness already spreading across the sheets. The yearning in her belly was growing into a physical agony.

“Let me see.”

“Ask nicely.”

“ _P_ _lease_.”

Jaina smirked and leaned back onto an elbow, spreading her legs readily. She slid a hand down to trace the outer rim of her folds, her lower lip sliding between her teeth as she muffled a whine at her own touch. The plug glistened between her legs, bulging against swollen, flushed folds that made Sylvanas’ mouth water at the sight.

She moved forward in a surge, hovering over Jaina for an instant before a boot pressed against her shoulder. The heel of it dug into her doublet, and Sylvanas stilled in place, staring hard into Jaina’s face.

“Down,” Jaina commanded, bearing down harder.

The ache between her legs pulsed sharply, but Sylvanas swallowed back the impatient snarl in her throat and lowered herself down onto her knees before her wife. Her eyes dropped down and focused intently on glistening wetness, and Sylvanas welcomed Jaina's leg as one came to hook over her shoulder.

“Help me get these off,” Jaina murmured, eyes gleaming down at her.

Sylvanas stared back with blazing eyes, committing the sight of her wife spread out on the bed, the seat of her underwear soaked through and dripping on the sheets. The scent of her arousal filled Sylvanas' head like the heady swoon of drink. With nothing short of reverence, she unlaced her boots fastidiously, pressing kisses against the finely tooled leather, mouthing each inch of skin she exposed. She kneaded Jaina's sore calves, pressing strong fingers against the sole of her feet in ways that made her wife's head drop back with a moan.

She pressed her lips against the warm, slick skin of Jaina's inner thigh, a wine red tongue darting out to lap across the smear of wetness there. She purred at the taste, nuzzling harder against soft skin and allowing her fangs to drag across the delicate line of it.

“Show me how much you like your gift,” Sylvanas murmured, nipping sharply at Jaina’s thigh.

Jaina's breath hitched as she slid her leg off Sylvanas' shoulder slowly, shifting further back onto the bed until she was comfortably settled in the middle of her. Her eyes were glazed with lust, and Sylvanas caught a sharp gleam of mischief in them as she rolled onto her stomach.

She growled with approval at the sight; her own nails digging into the sheets as she remained knelt at the foot of the bed, muscles bracing to refrain from prowling up over her wife like she wanted.

Face down, ass up; Jaina dropped down onto the bed, arching her back and splaying her knees. Putting herself on proud display. “L-like this?” She reached back with trembling fingers, peeling back the soaked lace and silk of her underwear and pushing them aside enough to bare her heated flesh.

The wetness that ran down her thighs and over her fingers could only be described as absolutely obscene. Sylvanas felt her mouth water for a taste, watching with rapt attention as Jaina shivered at the cool air brushing against her wet folds, clenching reflexively on the plug and moaning. “C-can you see it now, Warchief?”

Sylvanas' voice came out in a harsh hiss. “Divine.” With a flick and tug, the underwear fell away in a mangle of cloth.

She reached out wordlessly, watching the shudders that rode along Jaina’s spine as she twisted the plug slightly. “And how tightly you cling to it.” She gave the toy a few thrusts, eyes flashing with hunger at the ragged sobs of relief they tore from Jaina. The hand between her legs fumbled for leverage, sliding slick and lewd over the copious wetness spilling forth, and Sylvanas rumbled a noise in her throat as she pressed the plug in deep and held there.

“Ah — f-fuck — Sylvanas —”

Jaina’s fingers spasmed, fumbling for her clit as she moaned and whined into the sheets. The wet noise that followed her frantically moving fingers made Sylvanas’ ears flatten slightly; made her growl low as she gave the toy a tug.

Jaina yelped, back arching sharply.

“I don’t remember giving you permission,” Sylvanas growled, thrusting the toy in a torturous rotation, each move travelling down Jaina’s spine in a shudder. “You’re misbehaving, dear.”

The word came out in a sob as Jaina reached out her free hand to claw desperately at the sheets. “ _P_ _lease_.”

Sylvanas hummed in her throat, pulling at the plug just enough to stretch her walls, revelling in the warbling keen that followed. “I suppose you’ve earned it, haven’t you?” She pressed the plug in with a long, relentless glide.

Jaina wailed, knees trembling as they splayed wide. Her hand moved faster, fingers pressed messy and wet against her clit to match the rolling, twisting pace Sylvanas was setting with the plug. “Please, please, please,” she panted, hips rocking back in a desperate chase for sensation.

With a surge of strength, Sylvanas prowled over Jaina’s trembling form, draping herself over her wife’s back as she wrapped her free hand around the elegant column of Jaina’s neck. She bore her teeth and forced her wife back into a fierce arch, fingers tightening gently over the thundering pulse in her throat as she fucked the toy in deeper. “Come for me.” She brought her mouth to Jaina’s ear, voice a low hiss. “Let me feel you.”

Jaina’s eyes rolled back, a crackle of power building over her skin in streaks of lightning. It rolled back into her body and then unfurled in a great burst of blue and purple, enveloping the room in bristling electricity that prickled over Sylvanas’ skin. All of her went rigid, muscles tense and trembling as sweat gleamed along the glorious arch of her back and down along her thighs. Her mouth went slack, a strangled noise reverberating in her chest as she collapsed down onto the bed.

“There you are,” Sylvanas purred, pressing heated kisses along the slick, rippling line of Jaina’s shoulder. “That’s it, darling, let go. You’ve done so well. There’s my good girl.”

She cooed and crooned into Jaina’s ear as she came down in slow, twitching jerks. She kept twisting the plug in waves to match the undulating rolls of Jaina’s hips, urging her from one release into the next. Jaina sobbed and moaned into the sheets, writhing back against the relentless pressure of the plug and whimpering each time her thighs would go rigid and more wetness gathered around her swollen folds.

“D-don’t stop,” Jaina panted, pressing her hips back in a slow grind. “Don’t stop, don’t stop —” she cut off into a scream, thighs pulling together sharply as she sobbed.

Sylvanas hummed and purred and pressed tender kisses along the sweaty edges of her forehead, nuzzling against her wife’s temple as she kept the plug moving. She coaxed Jaina through each one, murmuring soft words in Thalassian and Common as Jaina moaned and whimpered. Eventually Jaina let out a soft hitch of breath, melting onto the bed with a ragged moan, and Sylvanas slowed her touch accordingly.

“Alright, my heart?” she murmured, smoothing back Jaina’s wild mane of hair. She slid her hand away from the plug, stroking along the wetness running down still-quivering thighs, kneading gently. Pulling her touch away, she brought her slick fingers to her mouth, licking them clean with relish. Heady and salty-sweet; the taste of Jaina made dead nerve endings sing under her skin, an overwhelming itch that encompassed her.

Jaina let out a muffled hum, peeling open hazy blue eyes that peered out through a curtain of white and gold. Sprawled out on her belly, she pulled her own hand from between her legs sluggishly.

Sylvanas eyed her wet fingers, flicking her gaze back to Jaina’s face. She met her wife’s eye and saw the sparkle of amusement and knowing there, cut through from the punch-drunk glaze.

Reaching out, Jaina mumbled, “Open.”

She complied, eyes blazing on her wife’s flushed face as she felt Jaina press her fingers against her tongue. Closing her lips around them, Sylvanas sucked the taste of her wife off long, elegant fingers, growling deep in her throat at the taste and the slow thrust of them. She let her teeth scrape against the soft pads of Jaina’s fingers as she pulled out, licking over the edges of her fingertips.

“You’ve made a mess of me,” Jaina murmured, rolling over and spreading her legs in a languid move.

Sylvanas’ gaze dropped down between them hungrily, a bright glow consuming the embers of her eyes as she raked them over the length of Jaina’s messy thighs. She lingered most on the gleam of the plug’s stone setting, wine-red tongue darting out to moisten her lips. “Allow me to tend to that.”

Jaina pulled her legs together then, and Sylvanas’ eyes snapped back to her face sharply. The Lord Admiral spread out further on the bed, arching her spine and stretching languidly, her eyes never leaving Sylvanas’ face as she smirked. “You’re wearing an awful lot of clothes, still.”

A long brow twitched, and Sylvanas reached for the buttons of her doublet. “Is this a command from the birthday girl?” she asked, peeling open the material of her clothes in slow, deliberate movements. “To put on a show?”

“Right now I just want you naked as quickly as possible.”

Chuckling, Sylvanas shrugged off her doublet. “As my lady wife wishes.” She undressed without thought, fingers trembling with barely-restrained strength as she did away with the layers separating her from her wife’s naked skin. As soon as her own skin was freed, she prowled over Jaina with a low rumble, draping herself over heated flesh with a hiss. The texture of the silk and lace between them brushed against her skin in a delightful spark of friction, the bustier’s floral lace stroking over her bare breasts and teasing over her nipples.

She settled between Jaina’s spread legs, growling low at the hitched breath that came when their hips pressed flush together. Leaning her head down, she caught Jaina’s lips in a searing kiss, laving her tongue over a plump lower lip and nipping gently with her fangs.

Jaina gasped, arching into the kiss, and Sylvanas plundered her mouth with selfish need. She took her time stroking her tongue against Jaina’s, spreading the taste on her tongue between them as Jaina moaned. Each pass of her tongue was followed quickly by a soft noise, with the sharp hitch of breath as Jaina took her lip between blunt teeth and bit down gently. Sylvanas purred, baring her teeth against a parted and panting mouth. Her hand slid up along Jaina’s neck, cupping it gently as she pressed her thumb against the rapid pulse there.

With a flick, Jaina pressed her tongue upwards against the razor edge of a fang, and Sylvanas’ ears pressed flat to her skull when she tasted copper. A rivet of pleasure ran down her spine, cutting sharp through the haze of lust and the thick scent of Jaina’s arousal. She could feel the trail of hair between her legs growing damp from their combined wetness; her own need pressing urgently into the forefront of her mind.

Rolling her hips, Sylvanas ground down against Jaina for a moment longer, swallowing away each desperate whimper and needy moan. The sound of their skin sliding together filled the space for a moment, combined with the sounds of their lips meeting in a slow, wet kiss. The weight of her body pressed so close to Jaina’s meant she could feel the hard press of the plug between her legs, the growing urgency with which Jaina was meeting each thrust and grind.

Jaina let out a whimper of protest when Sylvanas pulled her lips away, tilting her head up to chase the kiss, but Sylvanas dipped her head down, bracing her forehead against the warm plane of Jaina’s shoulder as she fought back the growing wildness in her veins.

She gnashed her teeth and snarled when she felt a hand reach up to caress her ear. It was a close thing when she tore her lips away from Jaina’s skin, snapping at thin air. A full-bodied tremor consumed her, a fog of darkness and animal instinct looming dangerously from the periphery of her mind. She nuzzled into Jaina’s neck, snuffling and huffing against the textured ridges of the lace collar, tugging at it listlessly with her fangs.

“Don’t tear it,” Jaina mumbled, stroking her hand along the length of her ear. “I want to keep it.”

“I want it _off_ ,” Sylvanas grumbled. “I want to touch you, to taste your skin.” She pressed a lingering kiss over the underside of Jaina’s jawline, opening her mouth wider to set her fangs between the gaps of the lace.

Jaina inhaled sharply, her hand squeezing down harder over Sylvanas’ ear. “T-ouch other parts of me, then. Put your mouth to use elsewhere for now.”

Rumbling a noise deep in her chest, Sylvanas flexed her jaw once, bearing down with just enough pressure for Jaina to stiffen slightly before pulling her teeth away. She turned her focus towards worshipping her wife’s skin, bare and sweet and _all for her_. With tender kisses and harsh drags of teeth, she mouthed her way down Jaina’s body, lavishing her pale skin with deep, bruising marks that hardly seemed to quell the possessive urge burning in her belly.

To her credit, Jaina seemed to relish each blazing mark she left behind, shuddering and moaning and arching into each scrape of her teeth against her skin. She keened and whimpered and clawed at Sylvanas’ back and shoulders, flailing out a hand to grip the sheets as Sylvanas bent in a bow over her writhing form. She sank her teeth against the slope of a hip bone, sucking another bruise there as her hands spanned across Jaina’s jerking hips and pinned them in place.

“ _Enough_ ,” Jaina gasped out, chest heaving and whining low in her throat. “No more _teasing_ , damn you.”

With a frustrated but amenable growl, Sylvanas gave her hipbone one last lingering nip before mapping a path further down. She nuzzled against the tuft of hair above Jaina’s folds, breathing in deeply to savour the heady scent. Flexing her grip on Jaina’s hips, Sylvanas mouthed and kissed along the drenched, flushed skin of her thighs, lapping up the generous spill of wetness there. The taste of her wife in her throat made her purr, made her open her mouth again and press the deadly edge of her fangs against delicate skin.

She licked around the plug in wide, sweeping movements, gathering the flow of wetness spilling around it with the tip of her tongue before circling around the swollen bud of Jaina’s clit. The woman above her made a ragged noise in her throat, torn between a sob and a shout as her hips twitched upwards violently. Sylvanas hummed and stilled her movements with a firm grip, circling her clit as black-tipped nails dug in, scoring red welts along pale flesh.

She worked around the toy straining at Jaina’s entrance, cleaning away every last drop of wetness from plush, swollen folds and smeared thighs. She nuzzled the plug in passing movements, sliding one hand to brush the tips of her fingers against the glistening amethyst. Pressing inwards, she kept the toy firmly in place as Jaina rocked her hips and trembled through a slow, soft release. Purring against the seam of her thigh, Sylvanas gave the toy an experimental tug.

“Fuck!” Jaina’s thighs twitched.

Sylvanas’ eyes flashed and she pulled at the plug again. Another whimper spilt from her wife, and she watched as the plug bulged her folds outwards with each pull, pulsing in time with the desperate way Jaina’s inner walls were clutching tightly to it. She growled, nipping sharply along one trembling thigh as she kept a firm pressure on the plug, steadily easing it outwards.

Jaina let out another whine, fumbling a hand down between her legs and rubbing around her clit. “Ah — Sylvanas —”

“I want my taste,” she rumbled, twisting the toy and tugging again.

“G-gently — _fuck_! — that’s _thick_ —”

“Push, then.” Sliding her free hand down, Sylvanas spread wet folds between her fingers, coaxing Jaina open further as she whined and gasped and writhed. It was a struggle, truly; the plug was thick and bulbous at its widest girth, and Jaina was undoubtedly tender and raw inside from the night. Still — the sight of Jaina’s folds, flushed and wet and spread open and clenching tight over the glistening steel of the plug stirred a great need in Sylvanas to _devour_ her wife.

Bracing her trembling legs harder against the bed, Jaina flexed her hips open wider, and Sylvanas watched with heated eyes as she bore down. She whimpered and keened, gasping back greedy breaths as she paused between each push, the plug bulging outwards against her folds but still too snugly held to move.

Sylvanas slid her fingers around the plug, prying Jaina open wider. With a firm grip on the base, she raked her eyes up her wife’s heaving body until she caught sight of Jaina’s face. The sharp furrow in her brow, the tight pinch of her lips pressed together before dropping open to pant for breath —

“Push,” she growled, rubbing her fingers in a soothing circle around the plug.

From between gritted teeth, Jaina replied, “ _Pull_ , but gently.” Her fingers splayed over her clit, glossy and wet, and her eyes rolled back into her head when Sylvanas leaned up to press her tongue flat against it.

She sucked and nuzzled and mouthed the twitching bud with fervour, surrendering herself to the taste and touch and scent of her wife as they consumed her. The plug was rapidly growing too wet to keep a steady hold of, but Sylvanas tightened her grip and gave Jaina’s clit a hard suck.

Jaina’s breath hitched and her hips bucked upwards, but her jaw was set and her eyes steely. Their eyes met, and she gave Sylvanas a nod. “ _Do it_.”

Growling deep in her chest, Sylvanas braced her free hand against Jaina’s thigh, and pulled.

The plug slid out with a lewd, slick sound, followed rapidly by a small flood of wetness that spilt down over Sylvanas’ hand and onto the sheets. Jaina’s body arched entirely off the bed, thighs snapping together around Sylvanas’ shoulders in a flinch. Her fingers slid down to cup herself as she trembled and shook, clapping her free hand against her mouth to smother the sobs that were pulled from her throat.

“T-tides, _fuck_ —”

Sylvanas soothed her gently, cupping her own broad hand over heated, pulsing flesh. She pressed one cool palm against Jaina, dropping the plug against the sheets with the other. “There now,” she hummed, pressing a kiss to her hip bone. “I have you.” She nuzzled against the pale thatch of hair again, breathing in slowly as she stroked her fingers over Jaina’s pulsing entrance. Weak, overworked muscles clenched and twitched against her touch, gaping and clinging to nothing.

“ _Look at you_ ,” Sylvanas growled, dipping her fingers just inside her wife. Hot walls twitched against her touch, barely strong enough to squeeze down around them. “Fuck, Jaina —”

“Slow,” Jaina whimpered, reaching down to still her touch. “A-ah! L-let me — breathe.”

She heard the strained edge of her wife’s voice, saw the heavy-lidded pull of her eyes that was more than lust. Gently, Sylvanas eased her touch, stilling her fingers but not pulling out. She rose up to drape herself over Jaina again, tenderly stroking her wild hair off her face and peppering soft kisses along her forehead.

Jaina hummed and sighed with appreciation, leaning into her caresses as they laid there together for a moment. She took a ragged breath, eyes sliding shut for a moment as her breathing slowed and calmed. Sylvanas held her close, murmuring softly against her hair in Thalassian, stroking her hand down along the lace collar. She could feel the thundering of Jaina’s pulse against her fingertips, steady and brimming with life; the power buzzing underneath her wife's skin.

Trembling arms came up to clutch at her shoulders, stroking of her arms and neck and back; anywhere Jaina could get her hands on.

“I’m here,” Sylvanas crooned, bending to kiss her wife sweetly. They kissed for a long moment, nothing but the sound of Jaina’s soft sighs and the wet meet and part of their lips. Eventually Jaina pulled away, whimpering quietly when she rolled her fingers slightly.

“How was that for a birthday gift?”

Jaina gave her a hazy-eyed smile, reminiscent of a pampered housecat. “Better than anything I could’ve hoped for.” She reached up and Sylvanas dipped her cheek obligingly into her touch. “Thank you,” she whispered. “That was absolutely wonderful.” The blue of her eyes was a beacon in the low light of the room, filled with such warmth and adoration that Sylvanas had to turn her face away, pressing her lips into Jaina’s palm instead.

A soft warmth bloomed deep in her chest, reverberating within hollow chambers. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The contented look on Jaina’s face and the flush across her cheeks made Sylvanas’ belly stir in a way she’d long grown accustomed to — especially when thinking about her wife.

“I don’t think I can move my legs. I don’t think I want to.”

She chuckled and then gently removed her fingers from inside Jaina. When she received a whine of protest and an undulating squeeze around her retreating digits, she gave her wife an amused little look. “You must be sore.”

“I’m _empty_ ,” Jaina replied, though her hand was already worming back between her legs to press Sylvanas’ fingers back inside her.

“Then allow me to soothe your hurt.” Sylvanas pulled her hand away, kissing the indignation from Jaina’s lips as she loomed over her wife. Rising back to her knees, she hooked her hands under Jaina’s thighs and lifted her hips up in a surge of strength. Folding her wife in two, Sylvanas pulled Jaina’s legs over her shoulders and found herself perfectly aligned with exactly where she wanted to be.

Jaina yelped at the sudden shift of perspective, staring up at Sylvanas in surprise as she reached out to steady herself on the sheets. “Sylvanas —”

Wrapping her arms around Jaina’s hips, Sylvanas licked a broad, flat stroke over wet folds. Whatever protest Jaina wanted to make died away into a whine, and she hid a smile against the flush of her wife’s cunt. Languidly, she dipped her tongue just along Jaina’s entrance, open and pliant from the plug, pressing in just barely before circling up around her clit. Jaina writhed and whined and bucked into her mouth, but Sylvanas kept her easy pace. She licked along one side of her outer folds, and then the other; focusing her attention on the oversensitive bud of Jaina’s clit.

“Shit — fuck —Sylvanas —”

She squeezed her arms tighter around Jaina’s hips and pulled her lips away to blow a teasing breath over her hole. She felt Jaina shudder, her cunt rippling and pulsing as she sought something to clench down on.

“P-put the plug back in —”

“We’ve only just gotten it out,” she murmured. Between her own legs, Sylvanas felt her core flutter with need. A trail of wetness ran down her thigh, and she buried her face into Jaina’s cunt to ignore it.

Jaina whined, her breaths coming in strained bursts from the pressure against her lungs. “I need _something_ —”

Sylvanas dipped her tongue along her opening again but did nothing else.

“It _hurts_ ,” Jaina sobbed, thrashing against the sheets. “ _T_ _ides_ , put something in me! Anything — your fingers — your _tendrils_ —”

She lashed her tongue wickedly against Jaina's clit, and the rest of her words died away. Clinging tightly to her wife’s hips still, she coaxed Jaina through her throes, planting feathery kisses along her thighs as they jerked and tightened before finally going lax. She lowered Jaina’s hips back down on the bed gently, sitting back on her haunches as she wiped her damp lips with a hand.

Jaina said nothing for a moment, gulping back mouthfuls of breath. Eventually she found her voice again, and she gasped, “ _Fuck_.”

Chuckling, Sylvanas moved until she was laying beside Jaina, propped up on an elbow to watch her wife. “That we did, yes.”

“I can’t move.”

She stroked a hand gently along Jaina’s hip, resting it there possessively as they laid pressed together. “Shall I carry you to the bath? You are rather... _messy_.” She smirked as she slid her fingers teasingly along one thigh.

“Later, perhaps.” Jaina reached up, pulling Sylvanas down for a kiss before tugging her forward. “C’mere. Sit on my face.”

Long, pale brows almost disappeared into her hairline. With an underlying tone of smugness, she said, “You’re _worn out_ , dear.”

The sidelong glance she received told her that the tone was noted. “I’m never too worn out to take care of you.”

Sylvanas arched a brow again, peering down at her wife. “You’re already mumbling through your words,” she noted.

“I’ll make sure to _enunciate_ when I’m between your legs, then.”

All of her was alive with sensation; with a burning, blazing need that centred around her groin and belly. A mounting urge to unleash the power beneath her skin, to unwind the black coils that formed her banshee half and allow them free rein. The desire between her legs was only becoming more difficult to ignore now that they were still, and Sylvanas pressed her thighs together for a blissful moment of friction.

A warm hand reached down and pressed against the spread of hair trailing down between her legs. Sylvanas’ eyes darted up to Jaina’s face, and she saw there a look of steely determination and hunger. Deft fingers slid along her folds, and her eyes fluttered at the touch.

A low cooing voice came directly against her ear at the same time a finger circled her clit. “Are you so desperate for my touch already?”

Sylvanas’ ears pinned back and she glared sidelong at Jaina through slitted eyes as she ground her hips up into the movement. “Perhaps I _should_ put your mouth to better uses.”

“Please do,” Jaina purred, nibbling along the length of her ear. “Aren’t I the birthday girl?”

“Haven’t you been spoiled enough tonight, wife? Do you want another gift?”

Blunt human teeth bit down sharply against the ridge of her ear. “I want your _cunt_ in my mouth,” Jaina hissed. “Shouldn’t I be allowed to reward my wife for fucking me so well?” She slid her fingers lower, and Sylvanas let out a hitched sound as they crooked inwards towards her entrance. “For gifting me with such a _personal_ and handcrafted present? One that I’ll likely wear _several times over_ in the near future?”

With a growl, she laid a firm hand on Jaina’s chest and pressed her back against the bed, rising up to loom over her wife once more. Narrowed eyes of red and blue met and held stubbornly for a moment before Sylvanas reached down and took the plug back into her hand.

Jaina’s eyes flashed with recognition and she spread her legs readily. “I haven’t had you in two holes in a while.”

“Behave or it might be three.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Would you rather it be none?” Sylvanas asked, cocking her head.

Jaina’s eyes narrowed slightly as she fell silent, occupying herself instead with stroking her hands along Sylvanas’ thighs.

Teasing the head of the plug along Jaina’s folds, Sylvanas wasted no time in slotting it back into place. There was little resistance, though the stretch was undoubtedly a challenge. She twisted and thrust the plug for a moment longer amidst her wife’s wanton keening until she was sure it would keep, and then she swung her leg over Jaina’s shoulders.

Peering own at Jaina, Sylvanas asked, “Alright?”

Puffing out a trembling breath, Jaina met her gaze with a small nod.

As she knelt over her wife’s head, Sylvanas caught the barest hint of a smirk on Jaina’s lips before sinking down entirely onto her face. The sharp grind of pressure against Jaina’s tongue made her hiss, baring her teeth and gritting them as she reached out to take hold of the headboard. She rocked her hips down against the eager mouth, grinding against the lashing tongue and sucking lips that worked hungrily against her folds.

It wouldn’t take long, that much she was sure. Sylvanas could already feel the building electric line of pleasure crawling up her spine, the agonising anchor of it between her hips as Jaina’s tongue wove a pattern around her clit. It had been a long and torturous night of smelling her wife, of relishing the taste of her arousal caught in the back of her throat. Of touching her and devouring her and yet feeling no more sated — no more fulfilled of her want for Jaina.

Jaina moaned from beneath her, and Sylvanas felt a hand creeping up along the underside of her thigh, cupping her ass and squeezing it to urge her hips further into her wife’s mouth. A wet tongue lashed sharply against her clit, and Sylvanas’ thighs jerked.

The world boiled down to a needlepoint, her mind wiped blank of anything that wasn’t Jaina’s hair spread out in a vibrant halo against the sheets; of her pink lips and wet tongue and the warm puff of each breath against her folds. Sylvanas flexed her grip on the headboard and groaned, carved wood splintering under her fingers as she bucked harder into Jaina’s mouth, growling deep in her chest when she felt the hand on her ass moving further inwards.

“ _Jaina_.” The name was pulled ragged and low from her throat, a shiver running from her spine up into the very tips of her ears as two fingers glided into her. A sharp pinch of hurt cut through the haze of pleasure, her walls squeezing down viciously at the intrusion. She swallowed back a hiss, dropping her hips down further as Jaina pressed her fingers in deep and crooked them.

The headboard made a creak of protest against her brutal grip, but Sylvanas barely heard the wood give way as glowing blue eyes caught her gaze and held it. A dangerous edge of teeth scraping along her clit and the unrelenting stroke of Jaina’s fingers in her was too much — too sharp and too soft and all at once _just enough_ —

She folded down over Jaina’s head with a shout, the hollow echo of her banshee scream bubbling upwards into her throat from her chest. Her skin came alive with a spark of fire and brimstone, of blazing amber and bleeding obsidian, and amidst the razor’s edge of pleasure, Sylvanas barely managed to fight back the Wail rising into her mouth. She trembled and shook, thighs clamping down in a vice over Jaina’s head as the mouth between her legs worked tirelessly, as the fingers kept their steady and torturous pattern of scissoring wide and then crooking tight against the sensitive grooves of her walls.

Sylvanas opened her mouth and choked, gasping back a scatter of Thalassian and Common that came together in a jumble of words. Her hands fell away from the dented headboard, trembling fingers winding into Jaina’s hair. She scraped her nails along her wife’s scalp, curling her fingers tight and tugging.

“Enough,” she croaked, edged with a desperate whine. “ _Enough_.”

Jaina pulled away instantly, mouth and chin glistening in the firelight. The fingers inside her stilled but held in place, and her seizing walls finally relaxed at the absence of stimulation. Her core pulsed and throbbed with the aftershocks, and Sylvanas jerked each time she felt Jaina’s fingers give a slight wriggle inside her.

A slick, warm mouth pressed against the seam of her thighs, kissing and mouthing them gently as Sylvanas blinked back the fog of blackness around her vision. She looked down at Jaina and felt her unbeating heart wrench slightly at the sight of glowing blue eyes staring back unwaveringly at her.

She eased the hand wound tight in moonlit hair, stroking it back from Jaina’s face softly as she eased backwards slightly. A jolt of pleasure and loss ran through her belly as the fingers slipped from her, and Sylvanas rose up on her knees before sliding off to the side.

The flame in her core threatened to rekindle when Jaina brought her wet fingers to her lips and sucked them clean.

With a flurry of emotions curled in her chest, Sylvanas said, “Thank you.”

Jaina’s brow twitched and she turned over onto her side, slipping a leg between Sylvanas’ and twining them together. “I should be the one thanking you,” she said, leaning up to press a line of kisses against her jaw. “You’ve spoiled me rotten.”

“The Lord Admiral deserves nothing less for her birthday.” Reaching out to cup Jaina’s cheek, Sylvanas tilted her head down and kissed her wife. Sweet. Soft.  

A soft sigh warmed against her lips, and Jaina pulled back to nuzzle against her neck and shoulder, snuggling in tight. Sylvanas obligingly pulled her closer, fingers toying with the edge of her lace collar and bustier.

Glancing down at the bed, she murmured, “The sheets are a mess, dear.”

“Too tired to move,” Jaina mumbled back. “Too plugged to care.”

Sylvanas smirked, peering down at her wife. “I’ll draw you a bath,” she said, pressing a kiss into sweet-scented hair.

Jaina whined, reaching up to clasp the back of Sylvanas’ neck and edging herself closer. “Later.” She hooked her leg tighter around Sylvanas’, pressing them flushed together. “I want cuddles first.”

Chuckling, Sylvanas pulled her closer. “Anything for the birthday girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS, THANK YOU FOR COMING ONTO THIS RIDE WITH ME AND PLEASE BE SURE YOU HAVE ALL YOUR LIMBS INTACT WHEN YOU EXIT


End file.
